I can help you
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Two people. Two different backrounds. Two very different problems. One councilor. On hiatus.
1. Chapter I

Strange lil fic, cause I'm just so pissed off with the world! Set in a normal secondary school, so it's AU. Two people, from completely different backround, and livelyhoods, go to the same councilor. What happens.

Disclaimer: Is it any secret I don't own

**I can help you**

_You want to know me , do you? You wnat to know everything about me. Like why I've got two scarred wrists. Why I've skipped school, disrespected pretty much everyone, stolen anything and everthing for the hell of it. Why I'm one of the few kids in this school that's seen the inside of a prison cell. _

_Why I'm so angry. Why I don't give a shit about anything, let alone myself. _

_Keep wondering, sweetheart. _

xXx

Hanako Nakawaga, school councilor for seven years at St. Johns secondary school, was not happy. The boy sitting in front of her, her latest client, Kai Hiwatari, was being indescribably difficult.

Kai was a trouble kid, anyone with an ounce of knowledge could see that. He was angry, and destructive. He seemed to blame the world for the mess he'd gotten himself into. As far as she knew, he'd been arrested twice for robbary, though he'd probably stolen far more. Kai seemed to hurt everyone around him as well as himself. He'd been referred to her after a run away attempt, coupled with an attempted suicide.

He was damaged beyond her knowledge, and everytime she saw him, she could see the held back tears.

Kai didn't want to be helped though, no matter what she did. It was that simple, he didn't want people to know what was wrong. He probably thought nobody could help him now anyway.

Sighing in frustration, she fixed her eyes on his angrily. He started right back, his reddish-brown eyes suddenly starting to blaze. She put her notes down,, watching his slate eyebrow raise in confusion. Taking a calming breath, she addressed him.

"Kai, we've been sitting here, for the past two weeks, glaring at each other. I don't like it, and you don't like it. So let's just get to the point. Why do you think you're here?"

The boy blinked slowly, then shrugged and looked away. That was it, she'd had it. She reached out and grabbed his arm. Shoving his sleve up, the scar on his wrist was revealed.

"That's why, Kai. That's why you're here! You need help, Kai, whether you like it or not. Whatever you think of me, that's fine, I just want to know why. Why are you hurting yourself? Why do you want to take your own life? Why do you insist on doing everything for all the wrong reasons? Harsh as that may sound, it's true! Either you start talking, or I'm ringing the mental hospital! Your choice, now cop on, for Gods sake!"

He was staring at her, his face contorted with some emotion that she couldn't place. It seemed a mixture if anger and ... hope? Then, suddenly he pulled his arm out of her grasp and swept it across the table. He positions scattered around the office, along with her notes.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to some idiot with a degree call me a fuck up! If I'd wanted to know that, I'd have just asked my grandfather!"

Silence hung in the office, for several long minutes. Hanako stared at him, replaying the last line he'd said.

"Sit down, Kai."

The boy stood for a few seconds longer, then sank back into his seat and stared at his knees. She observed him, his dark eyes were brimming.

"Kai ... what do I have to do to get you to let me help you?"

Silence. She sighed, and tried again.

"Has your grandfather hurt you, Kai"

The boy stiffened, and squeezed his eyes shut. He still didn't answer.

"Kai, do you want to be helped? Or would you prefer to try at your life again."

The boy slowly stood up, and made for the door. His two-tone blue hair stuck up at random angles.

"My session is over. I'll ... see you tomorrow. I don't have much of a choice."

With that, the boy strode out the door, letting it close with a slam.

She sighed, as her second client of the day hurried in. His name was Kenny. She sighed, relieved. Kenny was just a simple case of study stress. Nothing like the angry, anti-social Kai Hiwatari. She smiled at the short, brown-haired boy.

"Good to see you, Kenny."

The boy was staring at the mess in her office. "Miss Nakawaga, what happened?"

She smiled, and shook her head, her black curls bouncing around her face.

"Nothing, dear. Just someone with an anger problem."

He nodded, and took his seat.

People mighta been OOC, I'm not sure. Ah well. Comments, anybody?


	2. Chapter II

Second chapter. Hope y'all enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything but Hanako Nakawaga, the councilor, and Shinji Tanaka, the physics teacher, belongs to it's rightful Japanise owner. I own nothing except my two characters. Any infringment their names may have on somebody elses character is completely unintentional. The song belongs to Linkin Park, not me, by the by.

Chapter II

It was raining when Kai finally came into sight of the school building. He was late, again. Not that he cared about that, school and him didn't get on anyway. The only reason he came was to get out the house. The problem with being late was the ten minute lecture he was bound to get about puncuality.

He never listened to them, and his teachers knew he didn't listen to them. The mystery was why they kept giving the speeches.

He sighed, and pushed his sodden fringe out of his eyes. His face paint was smeared, his uniform was in tattors, curtosy of his grandfather, and he'd already missed a good half of his first class. What better way to arrive into school?

Smiling grimly, he pushed open the main doors and made his way to the science labs.

xXx

Kenny always sat at the front of the classroom. It was easier then trying to find a seat further back. Being a nerd, he didn't have much hope of getting someone to save him a seat, so he just sat where he could.

Double physics, first thing on a tuesday morning. Not even Kenny could quite stand that. Physics was not a subject you could listen too first thing in the morning, not for a double and especially not when it was raining.

He sighed, and tried despritally to make sense of the problem in front of him. He knew full well that Mr Tanaka would ask him for the answer first. It was an unspoken rule, the nerd in the class will be asked first, no matter what. Glancing up expectantly at the teacher, having gotten at least a half way right answer, Kenny found himself liberated from his usual post by the opening of the door. Several pairs of eyes turned up from their books at the creak of the hinges. A boy sauntered in, looking more like a drowned rat then a student.

His thick, two-tone blue hair was dripping, sending small rainwater rivers flowing down the boy's pale face. What must have once been some kind of face marking was now a smeared blue mess on both the boy's cheeks. His uniform, apart from being soaked as well, had one of its knees ripped out, and the blazer was in tattars at one of the shoulders.

Everyone in the room knew who this boy was. How could they not. More rumors had been started about this boy then all the other students combiened, and that was saying a lot.

Kai Hiwatari.

The name was used to scare the first-years. The stories people came up with were unbelievable sometimes, but when that name was mentioned, everyone nodded and said 'Ah'. The first years were terrified of him, the older students were in awe of him, and the teachers hated him.

"Mr Hiwatari, you've got ten seconds. Start talking."

Kai blinked, and turned around. Mr Tanaka held the reddish-brown gaze unwaveringly. Kai shrugged, an obvious sign that he was not going to answer. Every eye in the place was fixed on the soaked teen.

Mr Tanaka sighed, and pushed his small round glasses up his nose. "Mr Hiwatari, sit next to Kenny, up in the front." Kai's shoulders stiffened, and his red-brown eyes suddenly blazed full crimson.

Kenny cringed back from the angry, smoldering eyes. Mr Tanaka held their gaze with equal intensity. "I said sit up the front, Mr Hiwatari. Move."

A bead of rainwater dripped off the end of Kai's nose, he never moved.

Mr Tanaka turned his shielded blue eyes onto Kenny. "Kenny, would you be so kind as to run and get the princable and Miss Nakawaga?"

Kenny nodded, and clambered unsteadily to his feet. Quick as a flash, a rough shove had him back in his seat. Kai was towering over him, his eyes looking angrier and hotter then the hinges of hell. Kenny noted that under the ruined knee of Kai's trousers, his knee was bloody. The sooty lashes around the now crimson eyes were clumbed together with water. Kenny swallowd, gazing up at the smouldering teen glaring at Mr Tanaka.

xXx

Kai's mind was reeling. Though he'd rather die then admit it, but his physics teacher scared him. Tanaka seemed to find it far to easy to express his control. Kai didn't like people being in control of him. He got out of his house to get away from that kind of shit.

Tanaka appeared to have had enough of him when he shoved the little brown haired nerd. The older man stood up, and walked up to him.

"Get yourself out of this room, Kai. You know I won't have you attacking other students, whatever your personal issues. I'll see if Miss Nakawaga can take care of you for the rest of the day, you obviously aren't fit to be around others today."

Kai stood in front of the older man, stunned and trying not to show it. The words hurt, they hurt like hell. He was not going to let the stupid teacher get the last word after that, no way.

"Too weak to handle me yourself then? First sign of trouble, and you go running. Pathetic, really."

Tanaka just shook his head, and sighed. Kai shoved past him, wanting nothing more then to start running. He hated the stupid man. What gave idiots with degrees the right to belittle and humiliate.

He hated them, he hated them all!

xXx

Shinji Tanaka sighed. Hanako had warned him not to push Kai too far, and he always ended up doing just that. Kai was always on a short fuse, and it was impossible to tell how far was too far. At least this time, he'd spotted the danger signs, and gotten the boy out of the room.

He knew Kai hated him right now, and he also knew there was sweet fuck all he could do about that. Hanako would have better luck with the angry young man, or so he hoped. He stopped at the right door, Kai hovering sullenly a step or two ahead of him.

Swallowing yet another sigh, he raised his hand to knock.

Hanako poked her head around her office door at the first knock, and when she saw who it was, Shinji could imagine her wishing to drop her her head into her hands.

"Kai, Mr Tanaka ..."

She was doing her best to sound confused, and she seemed to know it sounded horribly false. Shinji gave a gentle shrug of his shoulders, she nodded. After ushering Kai into the room, Hanako closed the door.

"What happened?"

Shinji shrugged. "He didn't want to be in class, it's that simple. If I though I could've handled him, Hanako, I would've tried. He pushed one of my students, and I just couldn't risk having him there. I am sorry, but could you watch him today?"

The young women sighed. "Yeah, alright. Just go tell the princable, alright?"

He nodded, noting the strain on her smile. "Hanako, I'm really sorry about this. I can't put students at risk."

He knew she understood. One shove may have seemed small, but Kai could start getting destructive very fast. Shinji shook his head, the boy shouldn't even be in the school. The boy needed help above Hanako's level.

Showing up half an hour late in the state he was in. Shinji was sure that something must have happened. Not even Kai was known for showing that way. He just prayed that Hanako would control the boy for awhile, calm him down a bit.

xXx

Kai had adopted his usual pose when he was in her office, hunched over and staring hard at his knees. She sighed gently, and walked to the opposite side of the room. Kai lifted his eyes at the sound of the kettle switching on. She couldn't help but remember what happened the day before. When Kai got upset, Kai aimed to hurt. She wasn't even sure he'd been aware of what he'd been doing at the time. He'd just wanted to hurt her, because she'd hurt him.

Oh, what was that song. Some stupid little thing her brother's daughter listened too ...

_You want someone _... what was it?_ You want someone ... to ... to hurt like you. You want to share what you've been through._

That was it. That fitted Kai done to the bone. Well, it was time she made him realise that hurting others wasn't going to save him.

None of her things had been broken when he had snapped yesterday, but picking everything up had been annoying. Kenny had helped her out, dispite her telling him not too. Kenny was a sweet boy, and was recovering nicely from his stress induced panic attack at the start of the year.

Upon shoving a cup of tea into his clammy hands, she took a seat across from him.

"Kai ..."

She stopped herself. There was no point in trying to talk to the boy right now. She decided to let him simmer down. That was the best option.

xXx

Yes, yes, before anyone comments. Kai is still OOC. I know, and I'm sorry about it. I'm trying to keep him as true to form as I can, while sticking to the story line. Sorry. Kenny will come in again ... maybe next chapter. We didn't see much of him here. Anyhow, review. Pretty please with suger on top. Reviews mean the world.


	3. Chapter III

I really enjoy writing this story, ya know that? So, here's chapter three, and chaper four is half way done out in my head. Thanks to y'all for reviewing. It really means the world. Well, anyhow, on with the show!

Chapter III

The bell had just finished ringing when Mr Tanaka arrived back in the lab. Most of the students had already left, Kenny was still in the process of shoving his book back in his bag. A few of the lazier kids were still hanging around in the back, but that was it. Kenny heard Mr Tanaka sigh, and watched the man take his seat behind the desk.

"Kenny, would you mind if I had a word?"

Kenny nodded and stepped up to the teachers desk, slinging his bag over his shoulder. The last few stragglers made their hasty exit. Mr Tanaka was obviously in no mood for more trouble.

"Kenny, I'm sorry."

Kenny blinked, and stared at the older man through his thick curtain of brown hair. "Pardon?"

"For what just happened. I shouldn't have gotten you involved. You aren't hurt, are you?"

Realization dawned on Kenny, and he quickly glanced away. "No, Mr Tanaka, I'm not hurt. It's okay, really. I understand why you couldn't go yourself. I'm fine," he paused, and then added; "Is Kai alright?"

Mr Tanaka shook his head, and gave his glasses a little shove with the ball of his thumb. "I don't know, Kenny. Well, you'd better get off to your break. I'm sorry, again."

Kenny nodded, and stepped outside. He paused briefly in the corridor, and lent against the wall. Everyone in the staff seemed so uptight these days. All Kai had done was give him a shove. It wasn't like the other boy had attempted to really hurt him. He knew the rumours circulating around Kai. Robbary, attempted suicide, violence, the list was endless. But they were just rumours. Rumours didn't often have a solid base in fact. They were just stories to scare the first years.

Someone had to be the victim of bad press. Kai just _looked_ like the kind of guy to do all this shit. He _looked_ the part and he _played_ it rather well. None of this meant anything. Unless the teachers weren't telling the students something.

Kenny sighed, and pushed away from the wall. He still had to go to his locker, and maybe eat a snack. He wondered where Kai was, whether Miss Nakawaga had actually taken him for the rest of the day. Funny, the first person Mr Tanaka thought off was Miss Nakawaga. The school councilor.

What did the staff know about Kai that the rest of them didn't? Maybe the rumours, some of the rumours, were actually ... he shook his head. Not likely. No-one could do that amount of shit and still be only sixteen. He sighed again.

He wanted to go see Miss Nakawaga. He wanted someone to talk too.

xXx

Kai hadn't moved yet, except to take a few small sips of tea. Hanako was very close to snapping at him again. Never before ... it was just so infuriating to know that someone was in pain, and to know you could help them, and then to not be let. Kai's red-brown eyes flickered every so often to his shoulder. His school blazer was ripped, and she had noticed a few dark stains. His knee looked bloody too.

Someone was hurting Kai. The boy had attempted suicide, but she knew he wasn't cutting. He wouldn't hurt himself, and it didn't look like he'd fallen either. She stared at him, he stared at his tea. She'd have to ask sooner or later.

"Kai, what happened?"

The boy gave something very close to a snort.

"Tanaka threw me out."

"_Mr_ Tanaka, Kai, and he didn't throw you out. Why did he ask you to leave?"

The boy shook his head, and put his cup on the table. "What? You mean he didn't tell you when you were having your little heart to heart outside the door?"

He was leaning back in the chair now, and he'd crossed his legs. Hanako took a deep breath before continuing.

"No, Kai. He didn't tell me. Why did Mr Tanaka ask you to leave?"

The boy shrugged, barely hiding a wince. She sighed, and quickly took a different track.

"Why were you late this morning, Kai?"

"Alarm didn't go off."

"Kai ... " she warned, slowly counting to ten.

"What? Not everything about me is out of the ordinary. My alarm didn't go off."

Okay, she'd have to take the direct route.

"What happen to your uniform?"

"Fell."

"Where."

"Way to school. I was in a hurry, and it _is_ slippy outside. It's raining, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Are you hurt?"

He shook his head, his blue streaked face becoming vagually angry. He wasn't the only one, Hanako decided. She slowly ran a hand through her thick, black curls. This was getting nowhere.

"Kai," she started again, deciding to refer back to what he'd said the day before. He mightened be able to find a way around that, he'd said it himself.

"Kai, you said yesterday that if you'd wanted to be called a 'fuck up' you'd have just asked your grandfather. What did you mean by that?"

Kai was now white under the ruined blue face paint. Instantly she realised that bringing that up might have been dangerous.

"S ... shut up." He sounded very angry now, and just slightly nervous. She could tell he was well on his way to breaking something.

"Kai, calm down. It was only a qu ..."

"Just shut up! Alright, shut up!"

Hanako took a steading breath. Getting him worked up was not what she'd had in mind. She sighed gently, and settled back into her chair.

"Alright, Kai. I'll shut up, but only when you start giving me proper explainations. Until then, it's me asking all the questions. One or other of us has to be silent, judging by the way these sessions are going. Since you want it to be me, start talking."

She stared at him. His eyes were blazing, and his fists were clenched.

"Why the hell do you want to know so badly?!"

She raised her eyebrows. She knew all she was doing was getting him more upset, but he let things slip when he was upset. It was a bad way to go through this, but Kai needed help, and she needed information before she could do that.

Kai, apparantly, had had enough of this. He raised his arm again. This time, she wasn't having any.

"Kai. Don't. You. Dare."

He blinked, but dropped his arm, looking alarmed.

"Sit back down, right now."

Now he looked confused, obviously not remembering having gotten to his feet. He sank back down, slowly.

"No more lies, Kai. What happened, this morning? Did your grandfather hurt you? Did he make you late?"

Every word she spoke was an order, demanding him to answer. He was shaking all over, and he looked tense enough to snap any minute. She waited, watching him. He refused to answer.

She hung her head. "Kai, you don't want to talk to me, do you? I can't help you till you do. Do you want to stop these sessions? Should I have a talk with your grandfather myself?"

His reaction was not the one she'd expected. She'd expected a fit of rage, him to yell, attempt to break something, be at least angry. Instead, his head snapped up. He looked more upset, then angry.

He didn't bother to yell. He just jumped from his seat and ran. She stood up and attempted to go after him. Kai was already halfway down the corridor by the time she reached the door. She knew she couldn't catch him, but she ran anyway.

Luck however smiled. Kai ran straight into somepne at the bottom of the hall. Both persons fell, Kai ending up underneath the other person. She smiled, until she saw who this other person was.

"Kenny?!"

So, Kai and Kenny meet properly next chap. I know this is moving very slowly. I'm sorry. So, comments anybody?


	4. Chapter IV

Hiya'll. Like I said, I love writing this story. It's just so much fun! Well, not so much fun as stress relief. Anyhow, anybody wondering why exactly Kenny's in counciling? Or Why Hanako got so worried last chap when she saw it was Kenny? Wonder no longer! Hehe, this is so much ... well, alright, fun!

Chapter IV

Kenny had been crying when the person rounded the corner. He hadn't seen anything before his face was suddenly burried in a warm, damp shirt. The other person stummbled backwards. Losing all sense of balance, Kenny felt himself falling forwards, unwilling to leave the comfort of the warm shirt.

They landed with a thump, the person underneath him barely surpressing a shocked groan. The heart beneath the material under Kenny's cheek was pounding, a distant voice saying words that made no sense. Kenny sighed, and pushed himself up on all fours, focusing on the face of the other person. He drew in a harsh gasp.

Kai Hiwatari's blazing rusty-brown gaze glared up at him from beneath a cascade of silvery blue hair. Kenny froze, staring at him in utter shock. Kai's nose was slightly off centre, he noted vagualy.

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

Kenny started, he'd never heard someone sound that angry. But their was an edge to Kai's voice as well, something that sounded like panic. Kai wanted him off, but his numbed brain wouldn't work. He didn't even know why he'd started crying when he did, what time it was, or where he was supposed to be.

His hands were pinning Kai's arms to the ground. He smiled gently, remembering the cold, course hands wrapped around his wrists. Remembering the hurt, and the shame, he remembered how he just couldn't breath that day in school. Remembered lying to Miss Nakawaga, saying it was study stress.

Remembered ... remembered that day. His mom hadn't stopped crying. She didn't know, about those hands. He stared down at Kai's face, feeling Kai's arms twisting frantically underneath his hands.

"Get OFF! You stupid little ... get off! GET THE HELL OFF ME RIGHT NOW!"

Kai was hysterical now. Kenny wondered why Kai hadn't attempted to kill him yet, the other boy was so much stronger. He could easily try to hurt him. Easily, so easily, just like those hands.

"Kenny! Kenny, you can get off him! Kenny, it's alright!"

Miss Nakawaga's voice shook him back to earth. He started, and lifted his head, looking her square in the eyes. Kai was still fighting to free himself, his struggles becoming more frenzied. Kenny realized with horror just how much pressure he ws putting on Kai's arms.

Shakily, he stood up, and stepped away from the other boy, a sick feeling of shame seeping into his stomach. Kai sat up, muttering a string of angry, paniced words, each one seemingly having no connection to the one that came before it. His angry gaze flew up to Kenny's face, blazing eyes seemingly trying to burn a hole right through his skin.

Miss Nakawaga slowly bent down, obviously trying to calm Kai down, at least slightly. The other boy didn't seem to be hearing her, as he suddenly found his feet. Kenny stared at the smoldering teen, completely understanding the shock and anger that was building up in the other boy's head.

"You ... " That was the only word Kai managed to force out, before pulling his fist back. Kenny stood there silently, waiting for the blow that didn't come. Miss Nakawaga quickly grabbed Kai's arm, pulling it down. Kai struggled, looking angry enough to kill whoever got in his way.

Miss Nakawaga was in serious danger, Kenny realised. Before he knew what he was doing, he had run down to the nearest door, and banged on it. Mr Tanaka poked his head around the door, staring at Kenny in a confused manner. Unable to speak, his mind still freshly aware of the memory of the hands no-one knew about, Kenny pointed.

Before he knew what was happening, Mr Tanaka had flown past him, grabbed Kai around the waist and held the struggling boy against the wall. Miss Nakawaga began to speak, obviously willing Kai to calm down. Kai was so angry and confused right now, Kenny didn't think it possible for him to calm down. He sighed.

_I guess some of the rumours **were** true ... _

Eventually, he saw Kai's body relax slightly. Then heard the sting of words that stunned both of the adults.

"Bad stuff's only supposed to happen at home ... "

xXx

Hanako was shaking as she faced the princible. Mr S. Dickenson. A round man, with a bald head, and too much moustache. At the moment, he was beside himself with rage. She was angry herself. Not so much at Kai. But at Kenny, and even then that wasn't right. What angered her was there was something Kenny had refused to tell her. She'd thought Kenny was a simple case, and Kai was the hard nut to crack.

It seemed she'd been wrong. Kenny was refusing to acknowledge the fact that he'd definatly been crying, and had pinned another student to the ground. Kai was stubbernly refusing to admit that he'd said anything out of the ordinary, and was now so angry with her, Shinji and Kenny, that it wasn't safe for him to be anywhere near people.

"Tell me again what happened, Hanako?"

She sighed, noticing hopefully that Mr Dickonson had used her name. Slowly, she explained the story again, ending with the fact that Shinji was watching both Kenny and Kai in her office.

She watched the princible sigh, and rest his bald head in his hands. She sighed, knowing just what he was going to say.

"We have to get their guardians in here. Kenny, I surprised at, but this situation with Hiwatari has to stop."

Hanako blinked, realising that the princible was heaping the blame onto Kai's shoulders. She clenched her fists, it really was no wonder Kai was this messed up.

"Bring them in here, until I hear what they have to say, and get their home numbers."

She nodded, and left.

xXx

Kenny didn't want to risk a glance at Kai, but couldn't help it, knowing full well the anger he would see etched into the delicate features. Kai was walking to Mr Tanaka's left, his hands in his pockets and his face turned towards the ground. His eyes were closed, the image being presented the complete oppisite of the slightly hysterical angry person he'd been barely half an hour before hand.

Kai Hiwatari.

The bad boy. The one always doing everything wrong. The one who could put up such a flawless front most of the time that it was scary. The one Kenny had managed, somehow, to scare beyond all reason. He looked at Kai again, seeing yet again the ripped uniform, seeing for the first time the dark stains.

Seeing a boy that was hidding behind a bad boy image. Seeing a boy that hurt people because he was hurting himself. Seeing a boy that, to Kenny's horror upon realising, Kenny might have been.

Those hands stopped hurting him a long time ago. He could tell that someone was still hurting Kai. The staff hadn't been telling the students something.

Then he wondered if the staff even knew.

_"Bad stuff's only supposed to happen at home ..."_

He glanced around as Mr Tanaka pushed open the door to the princibles office. Kai sauntered in ahead, and spoke before the princible even opened his mouth.

"I got nothing to say for myself, and he ain't home, so don't bother asking."

Kenny stared at him, standing nervously beside Miss Nakawaga. He wondered if he would ever be able too ... stand up for himself like that ...

Mr Dickonson sighed, watching Kai leaning against the wall. He then said something that stunned everyone in the room.

"Kai Hiwatari, if you don't explain fast, I'm just not going to put more students at risk."

Kenny watched Kai go white, saw Miss Nakawaga go red, and then heard his own voice saying;

"That's not fair!"

xXx

_So, Kenny's almost as fucked up as Kai. Did you like the chapter? Was Kenny or Mr Dickonson OOC? Was Kai OOC? I have a feeling they were, and if they are, sorry. I'm just following the story. Please review and tell me whatcha thought. Reviews mean the world. See ya round! (By the by, if my spelling is really, truely, monumentally bad, then I'm gonna blame it on the fact it's one in the morning, my spell checker's busted, again!, and my sis won't read through and make some attempt at correcting the really bad mistakes. Sorry!)_


	5. Chapter V

Chapter five is up. It may, um, ramble a wee bit, I'm not sure. Let's just say I'm not in the best of form writing this. So, anywayz, R&R, all you lovely people you? Thanks to all you wonderful people out there who reviewed! Go raibh maith agat!

Chapter V

Hanako felt an unexplainable rush of rage when she heard the princible openly threaten Kai with expulsion. This was not the way to go about the situation, not with someone like Kai. If Kai was expelled, then she was sure that his already dodgy home life, as well as his ... kleptomanic ... tendencies would be enhanced tenfold. But if he was left in the school, the he would rebel so openly and violently against the princible that the entire staff would be running for cover.

Kai was not someone who responded well to threats. People threatening him seemed to make him believe that people were trying to control him. Kai didn't like people being in control off him, that was so obvious in his behaviour that she was sure even Mr S. Dickonson would've spotted that.

She opened her mouth to protest, but didn't get there in time.

"That's not fair!"

Her heart nearly stopped. _Kenny ... oh dear sweet God ... Kenny get some common sense and shut up, please!_ her mind screamed, hoping the kid wouldn't get himself in more trouble. Kenny wouldn't handle dentention, suspention, any punishment. Kai had been in trouble so many times it was routine, Kenny wouldn't be able to hack that.

Kai was staring at Kenny, a slate eyebrow raised in utter bewilderment. Someone actually backing him up? Hanako was sure that had never happened before in all the times Kai had wound up in this position.

"Sir, you can't blame Kai for this situation. It was mostly my fault, I started the fight."

Hanako couldn't help but stare, Kai was so confused at this turn of events that it didn't seem he could make the story look plausible. He blinked slowly, his eyes melting from crimson to a chocolate brown, flected with rust. A strange emotion flickered through the liquid brown pools.

"Kai? Is this true?"

This was a moment for the history books, Kai Hiwatari, rendered speechless against his will. Slowly, the blue head nodded.

"Kenny, are you aware of the punishment for fighting in the corridors?"

Now a brown head nodded slowly. Then, it seemed Kai felt he had to speak up, some unwritten code of honor, even from a 'bad-boy' to a 'nerd'.

"The little nerd may have started the fight, but I finished it. You're just desprit to punish someone for something big today, aren't you?"

Hanako blinked, watching Kai spin an act of kindness into an act of defince. The princible sighed, then swung his eyes onto Kai's face.

"Mr Hiwatari, you are in enough trouble. If you don't want more, then I'd suggest you be quiet right now."

Kai squared his shoulders. "Since when have I ever listened to anything _you_ suggested?"

"Never, Hiwatari. Why do you think you've ended up in this office so many times?"

Hanako stepped up to end the conversation as quickly as she could. She'd seen what could happen when a conversation with Kai Hiwatari got out of hand.

"Sir, are you going to punish the boys?"

The question ended up coming out in the way Kai would have said it, not the way she'd intended it to sound. She watched the princible's eyes focus on her face, question rising in his eyes. She stared right back, feeling Shinji step up to her shoulder.

Shinji? She'd forgotten he was in the room. The princible nodded.

"I'll send them both home for today, and I'm talking to their guardians. When they come back in tomorrow I expect better behaviour."

"Home? What the hell for?"

Kai, Hanako noted was struggling to remain calm.

"For fighting, Kai. And I hear you caused trouble today from the moment you set foot in here."

"And that little nerd over there? What's he done to deserve a half day suspension?"

"He started a fight, Mr Hiwatari."

"For the first damn time! You send him off on suspension for his first damn offence? You that scared of trouble makers, you damn coward?"

"Kai ... It's alright. Really, I don't mind ... I deserve it. I hurt you ... " Kenny tried to break up Kai's hysteria tinged rant. No such luck, Kai just directed his coldly furious voice onto Kenny.

"I don't give a flying toss about that! What gives him the right too ..."

"Kai! Silence!" Kai jumped slightly, and turned his large eyes onto Shinji. Hanako noted with relief that Kai didn't open his mouth again, just glared. She sighed, and took both boys by their upper arms and started guiding them.

"They'll stay in my room until their guardians arrive. Their home numbers are in the ledger under my notes there, sir."

Mr Dickonson nodded, surpressing his anger towards Kai.

xXx

Kai had never felt this terrified at this time of the day. Morning, yes. After five pm, definate yes. But not now. His insides were squirming, and he was having to fight to keep his hands steady. Damnit, what would his grandfather say when his school record was blown wide open. What would his grandfather do?

He didn't even want to think about it, not with what his grandfather had tried to do this morning. He swallowed discreetly, and stole a quick glance around the room.

Miss Nakawaga actually looked angry for once. He sighed, he supposed he had over reacted a little bit out of fear. But, the little brown haired kid did not deserve this kind of shit.

That little kid, Kai stared at him from around Miss Nakawaga's shoulder. Why did the boy just help him back there? Pull him out of what was certain to be expulsion? Get himself into trouble doing it? The boy was a nerd, for crissake! Nerds squealed, they did not get themselves into trouble for another student.

Okay, so the boy had deserved punishment. Kai had actually never been scared of someone outside his home for ages. For once, he hadn't actually started anything, just paniced.

_Paniced. Like the stupid, pathetic weakling I am. Yeah, I'm gonna get that shoved in my face so many times tonight ... no. Just don't think about that. Lying didn't get you out of this, Kai Hiwatari. He's at home, the asshole in the office is gonna call him, and all you can do is relax in the knowledge that it was somebody else's fault for once._

xXx

Kai didn't want to go home. Kenny saw that from a mile away. Why else would he completely blow his top at Mr Dickonson? He sighed gently, watching the other boy flop carelessly into a seat, somehow making the move look graceful. Kenny could've practiced until he was blue and still not have managed to pull of a move like that.

Miss Nakawaga disappeared through the door, obviousely to wait for someone to come and get them. Kenny wasted time observing the other boy, wondering vagualy what made Kai so intimidating.

Kai seemed to notice him staring, and turned his eyes onto Kenny. His sharp, well defined, somewhat delicate features didn't look remotely like his rep said they should. His eyes were large and, though guarded, strangely innocent. His nose was small, pointed, and slightly to the left of centre. His mouth, scowl and all, was full and seemed to be the unfortunate kind that always pouted. His face was smeared with dull blue paint, his fringe long and thick, the longest of the sky blue strands brushing the tip of his nose.

"Are you scared?" Kenny ventured to ask.

"Hm?"

"Scared. You nearly got expelled, and your par ... guardian's coming in. Aren't you scared of what's going to happen?"

"Hn."

Kenny was beginning to feel that this was pointless. The answers Kai gave weren't even words! No wonder teachers hated this kid ... Kenny stopped himself. Hate was too strong a word, even for Kai.

"Are you?"

Kenny started, and looked up to meet Kai's eyes again. Then, he nodded.

"My mam's going to kill me for this, I'll never hear the end of it. This is the first time I've ever gotten in trouble."

Kai was staring at him, and Kenny realised how strange that sounded. Of course, Kai had yelled in the office that it was his, Kenny's, first offence. But that didn't count all the small things, like being late or forgetting homework. Kenny had, honestly, never done anything wrong a day in his life. He knew how it felt to be ... wronged, but had never done anything bad.

Kai lowered his eyes. Kenny realised, somehow, that there was something significant behind that, but didn't know what it could be.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, taking the bluenette by surprise. Kenny responded to the silence, talking quickly just in case someone came to fetch them.

"For ... for the fight. I'm sorry."

"Hn, it wasn't a fight, whatever 'Mr S. Dickonson' believes."

"I pinned you to the floor!"

"So? You ran into me, and couldn't get up. End of story."

"I scared you ..."

Kai's scowl deeped, but didn't answer. Kenny blinked, suddenly realising that Kai had shut him out because the conversation had taken a nasty turn. He smiled, amazed that he could figure that out.

Kai was looking away again, and for the first time Kenny noticed the way he held himself. Any other person wouldn't have noticed it, but Kenny did. It looked normal, hell it even looked 'tough', but the taunt muscles, the slightly hunched shoulders, and the wary eyes told another story.

It was a defencive position. Kenny knew because he'd spent several months doing the exact same thing. The question left his lips before he could stop it.

"Has ... has 'he' ever ... ever ... touched you?"

All Kenny could say after that was it was lucky Miss Nakawaga walked in then. Kai was shaking so badly that Kenny was sure the floor beneath them was fibrating. Rage, filtered through an almost perfect mask, shone on his delicate face.

He seemed to restrain himself, once someone else was in the room. But, Kenny saw that the shake in the other boy's shoulders never ceased. It was different now, rage still obvious, but something older and blacker had seeped in as well.

xXx

Kai couldn't believe the nerve that little ... how dare he! How dare he just assume that ... that he had a right to ask that kind of stupid question. He couldn't ... just couldn't ... it couldn't have been that ... he stopped himself, and held his breath as the office door was shoved open.

Angry, angry eyes. Kai felt them burn a hole in the top of his head. He felt sick, upset, and so afraid his stomach was doing summersaults. He couldn't bring himself to look up, even as he casually lent against the wall.

_"Has he ever ... touched you?"_

Kai felt his lips twitch in a desprit smirk.

_No. No, never._

Okay, so you're probably all sick to the back teeth of hearing this, but was anybody OOC? Tell, please. Just in as nice a way possible ... other then that, comments, constructive crit, responses. No flames, I don't like them.


End file.
